


Try not to rock the boat

by Tree_no3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_no3/pseuds/Tree_no3
Summary: In which Bucky and Clint go sailing on a lake (cuz that makes sense) that has goblins in it (cuz that also makes sense.)





	Try not to rock the boat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with sparklingmorning who has their own version called "Bucky and Clint go sailing."

Clint walked up next to Bucky at the dock, “so, why am I meeting you here, I know you told me over the phone, but i swear you said there were goblins in the lake, and i had only had like 2 cups of coffee, i mean, I hadn’t finished the pot. So I figured…”  
“No, you heard right, I wanna go sailing’ in goblin lake. Because it’s a thing. Did you bring knives guns and a bow?”  
“No bow, but yeah. So you’re telling me that there are goblins in this lake. That goblins exist, and that you want to go sail on a lake with them.”  
“Yes.”  
“Wow, ok, i mean i’ve heard crazier. Lets go.”  
“Thank you Barton, so, blue or red?”  
“What?”  
“The boat.”  
“Red, blue blends in with the water and I wanna annoy those people over there watching the lake.” Said Clint after considering his options.  
“Good.” Clint looked skeptically at the boat, then asked how they were going to get into it, and how they would get it out on the lake, “I was thinking we could push it off the beach, then kinda just hop in.” Bucky responded slowly.  
“”You have no idea how to use a boat do you?” Laughed Clint  
“None. why do you think I called you?” Bucky turned to Clint, raising his eyebrows as if to ask do you have a better plan?  
“Pushing it and hopping in it is!” Said Clint. He walked to a talk rock, swinging himself up.  
“How you gonna push from up there?” Asked Bucky rather skeptically.  
“Well, there are goblins right? I’m gonna cover you until you’re on the boat, then you can cover me until I’m on too.”  
“So you aren’t gonna help push?”  
“I'm not going to help push… For safety reasons.” Bucky rolled his eyes at Clint, but shoved the boat easily along the sand into the water. He stepped in to the lake, then grabbed some rail thingy, making to swing up. When he was about half way there, a green arm shot up and grabbed his shirt. Clint threw a knife at its hand. Bucky got the rest of the way up, and took out a gun.  
“Really? A gun?”  
“Yes. I have more shots this way.”  
“So unstylish, sailing is supposed to be relaxing, Barnes.”  
“Just get in the damn boat” Bucky muttered. Clint stepped into the water. It was really fucking cold, Bucky should have told him. Something caught on his leg, and Bucky fired directly to Clint’s left. He waded over to the boat and swung himself up onto the rail. SOmething caught his jeans, causing him to slip down a few inches before regaining his balance and kicking the ugly ass goblin in the face. Clint surveyed the boat slowly.  
“So how do we get this thing to move?” Asked Bucky.  
“Well, there a wheel, and an on off switch. Lets try that.” Replied Clint, smiling. He went over to the controls, and lo and behold, when the on off switch was flicked, the boat began moving off towards the center of the lake.  
“Hey, birdman, what’s that?” ASked Bucky, pointing to a shark fin.  
“Holy Fucking shit!” Yelled Clint, scampering up the mast. Bucky looked at him much the way cats look at people when they are tired and done with people’s shit. “Shark,” Clint said shortly.  
“Oh. Why are you up there? It’s just a shark, not some weird alien or something.” Questioned Bucky.  
“I will not apologise for my Selachophobia.” Huffed Clint. They sat in the boat a for a while, Clint eyeing the fin the whole time. “Is there a sound missing?” Asked Clint eventually.  
“Besides your annoying voice?” Asked Bucky. Clint strained his hearing.  
“Look man, I have shit hearing. Is there a sound missing.”  
“Well yeah, the motor hasn’t been running for the past 3 minutes and 12 seconds.”  
“Why?”  
“We’re out of gas. We’ve been going in small circles.” Bucky said, looking out over the lake. Clint eyed their surroundings.  
“We’re literally in the middle of the lake.” He noted.  
“So?”  
“So how are we getting out?”  
“Dunno.” Responded Bucky, then he sat up, “Wait shit, we’re stranded in the middle of a goblin infested lake.”  
“Damn right we are.”  
“Well shit. How’d we end up like this?”  
“You didn’t fill up the tank?”  
“I assumed it was full.”  
“Well it wasn’t.”  
“If you’re so high and mighty, you should have checked the fuel gauge before starting the boat. Now we’re just stuck.”  
“Wait. No we aren't.”  
“Huh?”  
“We’re on a sailboat, a SAILboat.”  
“Do you know how to sail?”  
“No”  
“Didn’t think so.”  
‘You mean to say you had already thought of sailing?”  
“No”  
“Yeah, well how hard can it be? We’ll just tug on this rope here and that rope…” CLint trailed off. He had lost the fin. He scanned the water, but didn’t see it anywhere. Hopefully the shark had swum off.  
“Yeah, ok let’s just experiment.” signed Bucky. Clint reluctantly slid down the mast, and the two started experimenting with the ropes. Eventually they got something that was moving the boat.  
“Ok so how are we gonna keep the ropes in place?” Asked Barnes.  
“Let’s stab them.” Said Clint, producing some knives.  
“Wait, no!” Yelled Bucky, but it was too late, and Clint had already cut the ropes.  
“Fuck.”  
“Why.”  
“it seemed like a good idea at the time.”  
“Fuck you.” Bucky slipped off to the other end of the boat. Clint climbed back on the mast. They sat.

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna finish some time in the next week.
> 
> Sorry if this is a little weird, it was written late at night.


End file.
